


Každej z nás je tak trochu teplej (+ dostupný i podfic)

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Youtubers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kappa, Little bit of crack fic, M/M, Někdo to napsat musel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language with czech Youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Každej z nás je tak trochu teplej (+ dostupný i podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

_PODFIC - > čte Václav Kordus na streamu před dvěma tisíci díváků a jedním Agraelem :D (oh, vskutku památný stream) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bftb4f9O64_

 

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

 

To je taková sračka, pomyslel si blonďák, stoupající po schodech do jednoho z pražských bytů. Tvář se mu zkřivila v úšklebku a na moment zapřemýšlel, jaký člověk může něco takového nechat hrát tak nahlas, že by to vzbudilo i hluchého. Možná nějaká vlhká třináctka, kterou právě opustila její životní láska…

 

Tok myšlenek změnil svůj směr, když došel ke dveřím, za nimiž se doslova ukrýval někdo, kdo mu dlužil kurva vysvětlení. Ne, vysvětlení, ale prostě a jednoduše kurva vysvětlení.

 

Zazvonil, sotva si stačil ty sexy dveře prohlédnout a už se otevíraly.

 

"Půjdeš dál?" naklonil pan domácí hlavu, když blonďák jako by zaváhal se vstupem dovnitř.

 

"Ne, vole, hodlám vrůst tady do té podlahy a budu tvůj věčný ochránce berlí," odfrknul si příchozí a vpochodoval do bytu.

 

"Nemusel ses zouvat," opíral se černovlasý muž o své berle a pozoroval blonďáka, jak provizorně rovná boty na rohožce.

"Nechci ti tady nasvinit. Agraelus není takové hovado, za jaké jej máte, pane Rota," pronesl mladík, říkající si Agraelus, a stále bedlivě sledován panem Rotou se usadil na gauči v hlavním pokoji.

 

"Hmm, takže mám očekávat, že si změníš svůj slogan na _Každej z nás je tak trochu pořádku milovný jedinec_? Nebo rovnou _Každej z nás je tak trochu uklízečka_?" rýpnul si do blonďáka hostitel, jenž zaujal místo na židli u kompu. "Ale taková trička by mohla jít na dračku, nebo rovnou plakáty… hmm, musel bys tento marketingový tah ještě dobře promyslet."

Agraelus se jen šklebil, Rota prostě musel okamžitě všechno rozebírat.

 

"No, určitě lépe, abych nedopadl jako ty, když jsi totálně zazdil plakát _Nestydím se za svou homosexualitu!_ , že Martine?"

 

V tu chvíli blonďák zapochyboval, zda to měl říct. Ano, ťal do živého, a pokud požadoval nějaké vysvětlení, mohla být ofenzivní taktika teoreticky úspěšná, mohl se pokusit jej vykolejit, ranit… Nebo by ještě za zkoušku stála taktika citlivější. Tuhle cestu si už ale zřejmě uzavřel, neboť Martinův chladný pohled rozhodně nedával najevo, že by jeho výraz jakékoliv obezřetnější volení slov s určitou dávkou emocí změnilo.

 

"Jestli sis sem přišel honit ego, tak můžeš vypadnout," navrhnul mu Martin klidně, nebezpečně klidně.

 

Agraelovi bylo jasné, že co do síly se nemůže Martinovi rovnat, pěkně by ho zrektil, navíc ty berle… Ne, do pana Roty se navážel rád, ale kvůli něčemu takovému? Tak hluboko by nikdy neklesnul.

 

"Ne, to, ne," zavrtěl mírně hlavou, lokty na kolenou, upřeně zíraje na muže naproti sobě. Pak znovu svou dobře prořízlou hubu otevřel, ale jen aby ji vzápětí zavřel. Nevěděl, co dalšího říct. A zda vůbec něco. Ač to Martin nedával moc často najevo, Agraelus niterně tušil, že je to citlivý člověk a rozhodně neměl zájem ho nějakou další nerozvážně vypuštěnou píčovinou dráždit.

 

Trochu ho zaráželo, že ani Martin nic neřekl, ani jemu to nebylo podobné. Seděl, mlčel, pohled takřka lhostejný, jako by se ho to netýkalo, ale přeci jen v něm viděl, či spíše doufal ve špetku zvědavosti, proč za ním přišel.

 

Martin jej očima sledoval i ve chvíli, kdy se postavil a zamířil blíže k němu, nerozhodně se rozhlédl a vyskočil na stůl. Byl tam jako obvykle bordel, ale Agraela nebylo moc, takže se pro něj kousíček našel. Potřeboval se přesunout, předtím se bavili napříč pokojem, teď byl od pana Roty jen zhruba metr, a když se Martin otočil s židlí čelem k němu, pro jednou se na něj mohl podívat svrchu.

 

"Tak proč jsi tady?" přejel si Martin dlaní po ústech, pak si jí podepřel hlavu. Nasadil svůj tradiční, přemýšlivý výraz, jako by hledal argumenty, a přitom svého protivníka/společníka bedlivě pozoroval…

 

Agraelus pomyslel na klišoidní _Já myslím, že to moc dobře víš_ , což by sice sedlo, ale:

 

"Abych tě uklidnil," mu znělo lépe. O mnoho lépe.

 

Martin překvapeně zamrkal.

 

"Je mi jasné, že si to pamatuješ, viděl jsem tvůj výraz," pokračoval blonďák, modré oči upřené do tmavších. "Nebyl jsem asi tak opilý, jak sis myslel, takže si to moc dobře pamatuju i já."

 

"Co bych si měl pamatovat?"

 

Agraelus protočil oči, ale na tváři se mu usadil úsměv. Jako z romantického filmu, tohle…

 

"Mám ti to připomenout?" naklonil hlavu, rty stále mírně zvlněné, všiml si, jak se výraz druhého muže změnil, promítl se do něj strach. Nebo že by to bylo něco jiného? Takřka vytřeštěné oči byly jasným znakem toho, že byl Martin zděšen, ale zároveň udiven, čehož blonďák využil, vyháknul kotník za židli a přisunul ji k blíže k sobě.

 

"Tak schválně," odpověděl Martin, takřka slyšitelně polknul, hlas méně jistý, než by sám chtěl.

 

Nevěřil, že by to Agraelus udělal. Nevěřil, že by sám inicioval něco, k čemu došlo ve Skillzoneu úplnou náhodou, neplánoval to, prostě se to stalo. A bylo to fajn. Jenže když si uvědomil, co dělá, stáhl se a zbaběle se vzdálil. Doufal, že si to nebude Vojta pamatovat, ale neměl to štěstí. I když…

 

Proud myšlenek se zastavil, jakmile se ty rudé rty, neustále chrlící na svět jednu trefnou hlášku za druhou, dotkly těch jeho. Byly suché, popraskané, přesto v nich bylo cosi jemného, co rozechvělo staršího muže až do morku kostí.

 

"Přesně takhle ses na mě tehdy díval," promluvil znovu Vojta, když se odtáhnul, ovšem zůstal skloněn jen pár centimetrů od Martina. "Kdyby ses zasmál, udělal z toho vtip, ani bych se nad tím nepozastavil, stát se může cokoliv, ale tvoje oči prozradily, že jsi to myslel vážně."

 

"A ty jsi to taky myslel vážně?"

 

Vojtových očí se znovu dotknul úsměv, ryzí, upřímný, ještě nikdy neviděl Martina tak nejistého, zranitelného. Jak by mohl odpovědět záporně…

 

Pohladil jej dlaní po tváři, pak jej uchopil za krk a znovu jejich rty spojil, doufaje, že slova jsou zde zbytečná, že činy mluví za vše. Neměl žádné plány, netušil, co z toho může vzejít, jestli se spolu snesou, jen když se kolem něj obtočily dvě silné ruce, cosi mu říkalo, že takhle je to správné, že takhle to má být.


End file.
